villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sabretooth (Marvel)
Sabretooth (real name: Victor Creed) is a villain in the X-Men comics and the archenemy of Wolverine. Sabretooth is a mutant who possesses bestial superhuman physical abilities, most notably a rapid healing factor, razor-sharp fangs and claws, and superhuman senses. He is a vicious assassin responsible for numerous deaths both as a paid mercenary and for his personal pleasure. Origins Little is known of Sabretooth's early life. He was born in the late 19th century as Victor Creed, the son of Zebedaiah and Victoria Creed. He had two brothers and one sister. When Victor's mutant powers first manifested, he accidentally killed his brother over a piece of pie. His father proceeded to chain him up in the basement, and would regularly rip out Victor's "devil teeth." Victor eventually escaped by gnawing off his own arm and proceeded to kill his father. Sabretooth would have multiple encounters with fellow mutant Wolverine. Due to the repeated manipulation of both men's memories, their first time meeting and what began their feud is unknown. The earliest known instances of interaction between them was when Victor attacked and killed a Blackfoot tribe Wolverine was affilated with, most notably Wolverine's lover Silverfox. At some point prior to this, Wolverine killed Victor's younger brother Saul, seemingly earning him Victor's ire. By the mid-1960's Victor, now known as Sabretooth, was a member of a black-ops group together with Wolverine. Sabretooth became known for his ruthlessness and cold efficiency. Around this time, he became intimate with a German spy named Leni Zauber, who was actually the mutant shapeshifter Mystique. Mystique bore Sabretooth a child named Graydon Creed, whom she gave up for adoption. Sabretooth would not learn of the existence of his son or the identity of his lover for many years. Soon afterwards, he was kidnapped by the Weapon X program, who brainwashed him and turned him into an operative, alongside Wolverine. Some time later, he along with other mutant mercenaries were recruited by future X-Man Gambit as part of the Marauders, a group of mutant mercenaries in service to Mr. Sinister. Sinister hired them to wipe out the Morlocks, a group of mutants living underground. Sabretooth personally gutted Gambit after the latter attempted to stop the mission, and this was also the first time Sabretooth and Wolverine encountered each other "in-costume" (Wolverine had joined the X-Men at this point). TV appearance Sabretooth appears in the X-Men animated series, X-Men: Evolution, the Wolverine and the X-Men episode Past Discretions, the The Super Hero Squad Show episode Enter Dormammu, and the Ultimate Spider-Man episode Freaky. Movie appearance Main article: Sabretooth (X-Men Movies) Video Games Sabretooth also made appearances in some X-Men video games. He's the final boss in X-Men III the Official Game, and a boss in X-Men Origin: Wolverine. Powers & abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Sabretooth possessed superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for brief amounts of time , slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Creed, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. While the full limits of his strength weren't revealed, the latest Wolverine handbook confirms Sabretooth being stronger than Wolverine who is stated to be able to lift in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sabretooth's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased in recent years due to various augmentation procedures. Sabretooth could fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Sabretooth's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It was virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. *'Immunity To Diseases:' Sabretooth's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Weather Insulated Adaptation:' Sabretooth was able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. *'Extended Longevity:' In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by halting his aging once he reached his physical prime. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retained the appearance, vitality, and virility of a man in his physical prime. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Sabretooth's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. Claws and Fangs:' Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Abilities Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and HYDRA. He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also has developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. Special Skills: Due to his extensive training Sabretooth was an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. He was also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, explosives, and assassination techniques. Strength level Class 10 . Able to lift in 2 - 10 ton range , however the extent of his continuously enhanced strength was never revealed. Gallery Sabretooth_2.jpg|Sabretooth (X-Men) Sabretooth (Ultimate).png|Sabretooth (Ultimate) Sabretooth (MvC).png|Sabretooth (Marvel vs. Capcom) Sabretooth (1990's X-Men).jpg|Sabretooth (1990's X-men) Sabertooth (X-Men Evolution).jpg|Sabretooth (X-men Evolution) Sabertooth_Enhanced_Form.png|Sabretooth enhanced form in X-Men Evolution Sabretooth (Wolverine & the X-Men).jpg|Sabretooth (Wolverine & the X-Men) Sabertooth (Hulk vs. Wolverine).jpg|Sabretooth (Hulk vs. Wolverine) Sabretooth_USM_003.png|Sabretooth in Ultimate Spider-Man Sabertooth (Super Hero Squad).jpg|Sabretooth (Super Hero Squad) Sabretooth.png|Sabretooth (Marvel Avengers Alliance) imagesZTE9V37A.jpg|Tyler Mane as Sabretooth in the X-Men film imagesE4ODX9DB.jpg|Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth in X-Men: Origins Wolverine Category:Assassin Category:X-Men Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mass Murderer Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Mutants Category:Movie Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Bosses Category:Ferals Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Barbarian Category:Mercenaries Category:Fearmongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Spree-Killers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Revived Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Predator Category:Rapists Category:Military Villains Category:Spy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Parents Category:Rivals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Hunters Category:Brutes Category:Outright Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Crackers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Family Murderer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Enforcer Category:Henchmen Category:Mastermind Category:Dictator Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Ruler Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Child Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars